vinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Non Game FAQ
Vinashi Customer Care and Services We work to make it as easy for you to play and pay as possible. Here you will find all relevant information to make your secure payment to Vinashi, using whichever method you find most comfortable and convenient. It's our pleasure to help you with any Vinashi customer service inquiries you might have. Below are our customer service hours, which are Indian Standard Time (IST, GMT+5:30): 'General FAQ:' 'How do I contact customer support?' Use ‘New Ticket’ button on our support site https://support.vinashi.com. To add a support request or to provide feedback and fill out the form. Once you have filled out the form with the necessary details, click on ‘Save’ to send the ticket to the Support Team. You can expect a response to your support request within 24 hours during weekdays and 24 to 72 hours during weekends. Once the ticket is successfully submitted, a confirmation email will be sent informing that we have received your issue and will include a ticket number for your reference. Note:Please remember to always include your account name and a detailed description of your issue. 'Can I return my purchases?' Purchases made at Vinashi are not returnable. Due to the nature of the item, once they are delivered cannot be returned, can never be sent to another customer and hence we cannot process a refund. Also, the items that you purchase are not reusable. 'What are the eligibility requirements to register and use the Vinashi services?' In order to register and use the Vinashi services, you must meet the following eligibility requirements: * Be at least Thirteen (13) years of age * Agree to the Vinashi Terms and Conditions 'How secure is my Vinashi account?' Your Vinashi account is completely secure. Since Vinashi is not a payment gateway or financial institution, we do not need to collect or store any of your critical payment information. The personal information you have provided us at registration will not be shared with any individual or business. 'What kind of customer support does Vinashi provide?' Vinashi offers support through website ticket submission and through a self help knowledge-base (FAQ – frequently asked questions). 'What payment methods are supported to buy from Vinashi?' Currently Vinashi offers following payment methods: # MOL Points www.mol.com/ # Credit card, Debit card and Bank transfer through Skrill (Moneybookers) https://www.moneybookers.com # Facebook (different payment options available according to players' location) You may also earn Crowns by participating in offers or surveys. # TrialPay (available through Facebook) 'I did not receive my purchased Crowns.' Please check your account to verify the status of your payment. In case payment is cleared from your account, check that your Crowns are credited to your game account by clicking on “Premium Bonuses” and then “Recharge History” (this function will be available soon). If the payment has been cleared in your account but still no Crowns have been credited, please contact Vinashi customer support with the following details: * How many Crowns were purchased * Date of purchase * Purchase amount * Mode of payment * Email address used while making purchase * Vinash username * Order ID/Merchant transaction number 'Payment' 'Do I have to pay for registering with Vinashi?' Registering for Vinashi account is free. The only time you pay for anything is when you purchase Crowns. 'I have been double charged for my purchase. What should I do now?' If you are double charged for a single purchase, you will need to provide us the following details: * Order ID of the purchased item. The Order ID can be located under Premium Bonuses –> Recharge history (this function will be available soon) * Credit Card/Bank account statement indicating the double charge for the purchase 'What is your refund policy?' All purchases are final. There are no refunds once items are purchased through Vinashi. 'Account Information' 'How do I secure my account information?' Make sure your account name is known only to you. Choose passwords that have a mix of alpha and numeric characters. Never share your Vinashi user name and password with anyone verbally, via chat or e-mail. Maintenance of safe internet practices and safeguarding account login information is highly recommended for a secure Vinashi experience. This includes changing your password on a consistent basis. Keeping your computer’s Internet Security software definitions up to date can help to prevent any breach in your computer’s security. 'I am unable to access my account. What do I do now?' If you find that you are unable to access your account, please be sure that you have entered the correct e-mail/password (passwords are case sensitive). Also double check to make sure that Caps Lock is turned off. Your internet connection also must be working properly. Contact your company’s System Administrator if you are at work as the network access may be blocked. If you still have trouble signing in, please contact customer support. 'How do I change my Vinashi password?' If you know your password and want to change it, you can do the following: * Login to your Vinashi account * Click on ‘My Profile’ and navigate to “Settings” tab * Enter your password details and click “Save” 'I no longer want to use the service, how do I cancel my account?' Since the Vinashi is not a subscription-based service and is not costing you anything if you are not using it, there should be no need to cancel your account. However, if you wish to delete your account, you can use below procedure: * Login to your Vinashi account * Click on ‘My Profile’ * Click “Delete” to delete your account * Please follow procedure thereafter 'Can I create more than one Vinashi account?' Vinashi takes security and fraud risk very seriously, hence we do not encourage more than one account. We do this to encourage a safe environment for you and to our payment processors. Vinashi may use technologies to verify the number of accounts registering from a house hold or location. 'Why do I need to verify my e-mail address?' In an effort to reduce the risk of fraudulent behavior, all players must verify their email address/accounts. E-mail/account verification is used to verify a player's e-mail address before they are permitted to access Vinashi services. Vinashi provide a fun and safe experience for everyone. Until you verify your e-mail address, your Vinashi account will be inactive. 'I forgot the e-mail address I used to register with the Vinashi. How do I recover my account?' If you have forgotten your registered e-mail address, you will need to contact customer support and provide us with the following details to retrieve your account: * Account name * Date Of Birth 'How long will it take before my account is activated?' Upon registering an account with Vinashi, you will immediately receive an account activation e-mail. You can activate your account by clicking the activation link in this e-mail. If you have not received the account activation email within 24 hours of registration with Vinashi, please contact customer support. 'Transactions' 'Where can I locate my purchases in the Vinashi account?' Login to your Vinashi account. Go to Recharge History through Premium Bonuses (this function will be available soon). 'What currency will I be charged in when I buy from the Vinashi Marketplace?' Any purchase made through Vinashi outside India will be in US Dollars. For purchases within India, transactions will appear in Indian rupees. If you live outside the United States, for most payment methods you will see the transaction in your local currency. The exchange rate used to translate from your local currency to USD will be determined by your payment processor. 'I purchased an item on the store, but I didn’t get it? What should I do now?' If you did not receive Crowns for your purchase in the Vinashi, please contact Vinashi customer support with the following details: * How many Crowns were purchased * Date of purchase * Purchase amount * Mode of payment * Email address used while making purchase * Vinashi username Note: Please include detailed description of your issue. 'Can I get a refund for my Crowns, if I cancel my game account?' No. All sales are final per the Vinashi's Terms of Service. Note: Recharge history function in Vinashi will be available soon.